1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
Generally, a recording apparatus which performs recording processing on a long-sized target, which is transported from an upstream side to a downstream side, through a recording unit is well known. In the recording apparatus, in order to intermittently transport the target from an upstream side of a transport direction to a downstream side and stop transporting at an appropriate location for the recording unit to perform recording processing, detection light may be irradiated from an optical sensor to the target to detect a mark formed on the target.
A conventional technique for detecting a mark formed on a target through an optical sensor is disclosed in JP-A-2003-246551. That is, in JP-A-2003-246551, a mark on a mark type ballot paper (a target) transported by various rollers is read by an image sensor (an optical detection unit) between predetermined rollers.
However, in JP-A-2003-246551, since the mark on the mark type ballot paper is read by the image sensor between predetermined rollers, when the mark type ballot paper vibrates during transporting, there is a problem in that the mark type ballot paper becomes unstable, and the accuracy for detecting the mark on the mark type ballot paper through the image sensor deteriorates.